Ice Cream and a Rose
by ArtC
Summary: It is the last day of RTX and Ruby wants to enjoy it with the people she cares about. However, when she becomes separated from them and is unable to make contact, Ruby runs into a most unique looking person. It wasn't long before Ruby decided to enjoy the last moments of RTX with the stranger. (Modern AU) (Four-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! This is my very first fanfic so I'm excited to see what results from this. I plan to make more fanfics in the future so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! The Ruby x Neo ship just came out of nowhere for me so I wanted to do something about it. I've heard that the most popular name for this pairing is Cookies and Cream so that's what I'll be calling this ship for now. Now then, on with the story.**

**Ice Cream and a Rose**

It was a very busy day at the convention center for it was the third and last day of RTX. Despite the fact that the third day of RTX only started about two hours ago, all the exhibit halls and ballrooms were already filled with many different kinds of people. Each and every one of them were having a great time, except for an individual who was waiting in line with her friends to get some autographs from some members of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter.

One girl in the group of eight friends, a girl named Ruby, hated when she saw that her sister wasn't happy. Ruby wore a red hoodie that was zipped up, black jeans, and a pair of red converse. She also and a black sling purse resting against the side of her waist. "You don't have to be so upset Yang. We'll get our autographs and then we can go do whatever we want. Besides, we're almost there." Ruby said to her half-sister in attempt to cheer her up.

"We've been in line for forty-five minutes Rubes! I can't help but get upset!" Yang usually wasn't impatient, but the fact that her idols were only a few meters away from signing an autograph for her had her all worked up.

Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watched Yang yell at her half-sister. They were surprised. They knew Yang was obsessed with Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter, but they didn't realize how aggressive it made her.

Ruby was a bit wide-eyed, but she kind of expected Yang's reaction, knowing how big of a fan she was for RT and AH. Yang sighed and took a deep breath after realizing what she did. "Sorry Rubes. I didn't mean to yell towards you. I'm just irritated at how long this is taking."

"It's fine Yang. I know how you can be around this kind of stuff. It wouldn't be you if you took this well." Ruby responded.

"Glad to see you're okay. Also, you're right. We can do whatever we want after we get our autographs. I don't want anything disturbing me though so here." Yang handed Ruby her phone. "Put it in your purse. I want to completely focus on the events since this is the last day."

Ruby obliged and opened up her purse. Within the purse, Ruby had her own phone, her wallet, a package of gum, some receipts, a pen, and now, Yang's phone.

The group of friends killed some time by simply chatting with each other, getting closer and closer to their destination with each passing minute. It was all fine until Ruby had to make an important decision. To stay in line and personally meet the people she is also a fan of, or lose that chance and not potentially embarrass herself by going to the restroom. Ruby really wanted to meet members of RT and AH in the flesh. She knew well that if she left the line and came back, everyone in line would prevent her from getting back to her spot. She weighed the two decisions in her mind. With each passing second, the restroom choice getting heavier and heavier. After a minute, Ruby was defeated and decided that she would go to the restroom.

"Weiss, can you get them to sign my notebook for me. I need to go to the restroom." Ruby handed her pocket sized notebook to Weiss.

"You dunce. I told you to use the bathroom before we came here! On top of that, you shouldn't have drank the entirety of that large drink you bought when we did get here!" Weiss berated.

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll get it signed for you." Blake said, overhearing the talk between the two.

Ruby nodded and proceeded to make her way out of the line. She raced to the nearest restroom, making it just in the nick of time.

After taking care of her business and throughly cleaning her hands, she exited the restroom and headed back to where her friends were. However, when she returned to the area, her friends were nowhere to be seen. Ruby's eyes scanned the line, not finding a single trace of them. Ruby pulled out her phone and called both Weiss and Blake, planning to ask them where they are. Ruby frowned when she thought about how their phones would be drowned out by the sound of the convention's events and how they wouldn't be able feel the phones' rumble since the phones were also in purses. After multiple attempts, Ruby sighed in defeat and just sent them a text, hoping one of them would check their phones later. She then put her phone in her pocket instead of her purse. In the meantime, Ruby would have to search for them herself.

...

Ruby aimlessly walked around the convention center for about an hour, feeling abandoned. It wasn't the first time this happened to her. Many people usually found her as a weird person since she had interests that would be considered odd by most of society. Because of this, people would typically avoid Ruby. She knew that her friends knew she was weird, but they accepted her. Ruby was now wandering exhibit hall one, still having no luck in finding her friends. Then she felt a little rumble in her pocket. She pulled out her phone while she was walking to see what was the notification, hoping it was either Weiss or Blake. Before she had the chance to read the notification, she bumps into a tall man who was wearing a white coat. Ruby fell on her back, but quickly got back to her feet.

"Watch where you're going kid." the man said. The man had orange hair and one half of it was curled at the bottom. "Seriously, I know it is crowded and all but you could have easily avoided me. How old are you kid? Where's your parents?" Ruby could hear the frustration in the man's voice.

"Well sir, I'm fifteen and my parents aren't here. I came here with my friends and sister. They are all seventeen." Ruby answered.

"You ought to be taugh a lesson little girl. Why don't you-"

"Roman! Be nice. It was only a little accident." a feminine voice behind the man named Roman said. In the next second, Ruby could not keep her eyes off of the brown and pink haired girl that appeared from behind Roman. The girl had one brown colored eye and one pink colored eye to match with her hair. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, a black shirt underneath, brown pants, and black and white boots. She also had a black backpack hanging off her back. The girl walked in front of Ruby and examined her. "Are you okay?" the multicolored haired girl asked, having a winning smile on her face.

Ruby looked into the beautiful pair of eyes in front of her, getting lost in them. Ruby then realized she was asked a questioned and blushed. "I'm...I'm fine." Ruby stuttered.

"That's good to hear. Sorry about Roman's aggressiveness. He's just used to being pushed around a lot so it annoys the crap out of him." the girl said.

"He doesn't have to apologize. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking." Ruby nervously answered.

The girl kept smiling at Ruby, causing Ruby's heart to beat a little fast. "Got a name red?"

Immediately, Ruby liked the way the girl called her red. She was also called that by some of her friends, but Ruby felt that this time, it was different and special. "Ruby! Ruby Rose!" she accidentally stated her name louder than she intended too. Ruby mentally slapped herself for her embarrassing actions.

The girl chuckled softly. "Well it's nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Neo. You've already met Roman. The other three with us are Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Cinder is the one dressed up in red and yellow. Emerald is the one wearing green. Mercury is the one wearing grey." Neo informed Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. Listen to Neo. Roman is just a pain sometimes, but he's a good man. So, where are your friends?" Cinder asked.

"Oh! They are...um...they..." Ruby checked her notification in her phone, only to be disappointed when she saw that it was a notification for one of her games. "They...I can't find them. I've been looking for them for the past hour." Ruby told the five.

"Sorry to hear that." Mercury said. He looked at his watch. "Hey guys, we are going to miss the panel soon. We better get going."

Neo examined Ruby a bit before making a quick hum of interest. "You four go on without me. I'm going to help red rose here." Neo told her friends, although she was facing Ruby the entire time.

"What? You're going to leave us to help a person we just met? What if she is one of those weird people? I mean, she was stuttering earlier for no reason. She could have easily answered without stuttering." Emerald pointed out.

Neo finally turned to face her friends. "First of all, Ruby seems like a nice person. Second of all, I already spent the entirety of the last two days with you guys. You can spend one without me. Third of all, even if she is a weird girl, I don't care. I want to help her and that is final." Neo declared. She then turned back to Ruby. "Let's go look for your friends?"

Ruby couldn't speak. She was shocked that Neo picked her over her own friends. Ruby could only nod in response. Neo chuckled again, her smile never leaving her face. The two walked away from Neo's friends and began their search for Ruby's friends. Neo was happy to help Ruby. However, she also wanted to have some red rose herself.

...

"After that, I ate all those cookies within a minute." Ruby said. Neo had an amused face, but her smile always remained. Ruby scanned the room with her eyes to find her friends. After a few minutes of walking around the room, finally gave up the search for her friend. Both Ruby and Neo spent the past hour looking for Ruby's friends. It was annoying for Ruby, she lost another hour of RTX looking for her friends. She looked to Neo, who was standing beside her. Ruby felt that she was wasting Neo's time too. _'I shouldn't waste her time too. She probably regrets coming with me.'_ Ruby thought as she looked down to her shoes in disappointment.

"Looks like they aren't here either." Neo stated. She may have sounded disappointed on the outside, but on the inside, Neo was ecstatic that they couldn't find Ruby's friends. She was hoping for the past hour that the two of them wouldn't encounter Ruby's comrades so that she could have Ruby for herself.

"I'm sorry Neo. I'm taking up your time. You should get back to your friends. We are most likely not going to find mine anyways." Ruby apologized, not wanting to let Neo go but also not wanting to let Neo be unhappy either. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Ruby looked back up, silver eyes meeting a pair of different colored eyes.

"No need to apologize red rose. I'm still having fun. I'm not going to leave you all by yourself. Besides, knowing my friends, they probably ran off to gods know where." Neo assured. Ruby's heart fluttered at this. She didn't know why, but being around Neo made her happy and nervous at the same time. She liked the way Neo made her feel. It was...addicting. Also, Neo's nickname for her: red rose. Ruby felt like she would melt every time Neo called her that.

"Oh. Ok! So...do you want to...I mean we could...no what I mean is that...something different." Ruby stuttered once again. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Ruby insulted herself in her thoughts. Heating rising in her cheeks and feeling embarrassed.

"Just say what you want to say red rose." Neo suggested, her smile always gracing her face. Ruby took a deep breath to gather herself. In the end however, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Any confidence she had to speak to Neo was thrown out the window.

"Tell you what, since we don't know where our friends are, why don't we have our own fun? Today is the last day for RTX so it wouldn't be fair for us to not enjoy it. We can look for your friends later. What do you say?" Neo suggested, one hand on her hip and the other extended towards Ruby.

Ruby didn't even consider the offer. The second she heard the chance to spend more time with Neo, she jumped at it. "Sure." Ruby said silently, yet in a high-pitched voice.

"Perfect!" Neo boomed, immediately taking Ruby's hand in hers and guided the both of them off somewhere in the convention center.

While Neo guided the two, Ruby admired how soft and smooth Neo's hand felt. "So where are we going?" Ruby inquired, eyes focused on their combined hands.

Neo stopped, turned to face Ruby, and grabbed both of her hands. She intertwined their fingers together. Ruby stared at their entwined fingers, her heart racing faster than before. She was in awe of Neo's confidence. Both of their hands fit perfectly with each other. Right now, Neo made Ruby feel calm, comfortable, and special. "We are going to eat first. We have a fun day ahead of us so we'll need all the energy we can get. I brought some food and I know the perfect spot to eat."

"Oh. Well...I didn't bring any food so I probably should-"

"Don't worry about it. I brought more than enough food. I'll gladly share it with you." Neo interrupted.

"Really? Ok then. Thank you Neo." Ruby was grateful.

"No problem. Also, I think there may be a chocolate chip cookie in my bag, and it has your name on it red rose." Neo slightly leaned in, presenting a seductive smile to Ruby.

Ruby was now both hungry and attracted. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby excitedly said, squeaking a little bit.

_'So cute.'_ Neo thought as she watched the girl in front of her. She untwined one of their hands and continued to guide them. Within a few minutes, they reached their destination. They sat down on a wooden bench that was near a window, giving them a great view of the city. Neo untwined their other hands so that she can grab their food. Ruby patiently sat and watched Neo take out food from her bag. Ruby wondered why the girl had both brown and pink hair and eyes.

"So, are you cosplaying as someone Neo? You definitely look out of the ordinary." Ruby asked.

"Actually, this is my actual appearance." Neo answered.

"It is? Because you look freaking awesome! You seem so unique from everyone else! I would cosplay as you if I could!" Ruby announced. _'Oh no Ruby. You're starting to enter the weird zone.'_ Ruby warned herself. "I didn't mean...what I meant...I would have tried to pull off your look before, but I don't think I can pull it off! You though, you pull it off really well! Not many people can pull off a unique look! You probably pull off your look because you're so pretty!" Ruby covered her mouth with her hands to stop her rambling. She now expected Neo to run away in being freaked out or laugh at her or both. Neo did laugh, but not at Ruby. She sat to the left of the bench beside Ruby and put her right arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Oh Ruby, you're too sweet." Neo said and also put her head on Ruby's shoulder, laughing for a bit. Ruby did not know how to react. Neo was treating her completely different from everybody else. Ruby stared out the window, trying to think how the girl leaning on her was able to put up with her. When Neo's laughter finally died down, she placed her left hand on Ruby's right cheek so that she could turn Ruby's head to face her. "Thank you Ruby so much. I appreciate how much you admire my look. However, I may look unique, but you Ruby, you are a very unique person. I don't care if you're weird or not. It's what makes you, you. Besides, everybody needs a little weird in their life."

Ruby's eyes started to water. Not from sadness, but from happiness, joy, and acceptance. "Thank...you...Neo." she said in between sniffling. The second Neo saw a tear falling from Ruby's silver eyes, she hugged the girl who was clad in red and black. Ruby relaxed into Neo's hug, taking in the scent of the multicolored girl.

"I'm guessing not many people are accepting of you." Neo assumed. Ruby nodded her head while resting it on Neo's shoulder. "Then those people are missing out on all the fun you are. I guess I shouldn't complain though."

"Why?" Ruby asked, her voice muffled by Neo's jacket.

"I shouldn't complain because it means I get to have you to myself." Neo expressed. She patted Ruby on the back. "You ready to eat?" Neo questioned.

Ruby removed herself from Neo hug and directly looked her in the eyes. "I would like that."

...

"I still can't believe you ate that entire cookie in two bites and didn't choke." Neo commented.

"I would consider myself a champion at it." Ruby gloated. The two recently finished their food and were on their way to watch the Rooster Teeth Podcast. The two walked together side by side, enjoying each other's company. "Besides, it was really good. How could I not help it?"

"By savouring each bite." Neo suggested.

Ruby bounced the idea around in her head before giving a snort of disagreement. "Nah." Ruby concluded. Neo smiled and rolled her eyes. While the two walked, Ruby thought more about Neo. She thought about how Neo treated her differently from everyone else. She thought about how happy Neo made her. Ruby then came to a conclusion. She wanted Neo in her life forever. As a friend or something more, Ruby didn't care. Neo makes her feel special. "So Neo..."

"So Ruby..." Neo playfully mocked.

_'Can I do this? Can I ask for her number? If I want to have a chance with her, I have to ask.'_ Ruby pondered. Her confidence to ask out Neo waning. _'She's so above my league. She's so nice and pretty. I want to be with her.'_ Ruby sighed, giving up on the attempt. She would try again later. "Never mind." Ruby said.

"Oh. Ok then." Neo calmly said. Ruby wasn't sure if it, but she thought she saw a disappointed expression on Neo's face. If there was one, it was quickly concealed.

Ruby was going to ask about it, but then she was knocked onto the ground by someone. "Ruby!" Neo worried, rushing over to Ruby's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Neo. Just surprised is all." Ruby responded.

"Watch it you little punk." the man said. He had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front,

Neo helped Ruby up before turning to face the man. "Excuse me? You're the one who bumped her to the floor."

"Uhh...I was standing still. I'm not the one at fault here you dumbass." the man retorted.

"Yet, you suddenly took up a lot of space when you stuck your stupid ass out of its place." Neo snapped back.

"I'm stupid? Says the girl who thinks having her hair brown and pink looks nice on her. Also, what's the hell is up with your eyes? Go bother someone else you freak." The man was really starting to get on Neo's nerves.

"Just leave him be Neo. He's not worth it." Ruby softly said.

"That's your name? Neo?" The man made a 'pfft' sound afterwards.

Neo clenched one hand into a fist. "Why? What's so special about your name?" Neo inquired then folded her arms across her chest.

The man was perplexed by the question. "Excuse me? I'll have you know that my name is Cardin Winchester, son of the CEO of Winchester Industries. I'm going to take over when the old man becomes useless."

"First of all, never heard of you or your company. Second of all, you're just an arrogant, rich boy who reaps all the benefits from other people's hard work." Neo asserted. Cardin only crossed his arms, shrugged at Neo's words, and waved her off." Neo muttered something silently, most likely cursing or insulting Cardin.

Ruby tugged at one of Neo's arms. Neo's face of anger and frustration disappeared and converted to a soft look when she located Ruby's face. Ruby grabbed ahold of Neo's hands and gripped them tightly. "Just let it go Neo. Don't let him ruin the rest of our date...I mean day!"

Ruby once again brought a smile to Neo's face. "You're right Ruby. Come on, let's get to that podcast."

As the two began to walk off, Cardin decided that he wanted to have the last word. "Yeah, listen to your whore. It's not like anyone else would dig her up."

That was the final straw for Neo. She normally would let things slide if insults were directed towards her. However, Cardin directed his insult torwards her innocent Ruby also. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I have to deal with this. I promise I won't take long." Neo informed. She stopped a passing attendee and snatched his ice cream. She pulled out a dollar out of her pocket and handed it to the man whose ice cream she just stole. "Buy yourself a new one." she told the man. She walked back over to Cardin and stood behind him. She lightly tapped his shoulder so that he would turn around.

"Freaking hell. What do you wan-" Cardin stopped when he felt a coldness smack the top of his head. He stared at the girl who just dumped ice cream on his head with cold, angered eyes. Bystanders watched with amused faces, some even taking pictures and videos. "Why you little bit-" The rest of Cardin's insult was muffled when Neo relocated the ice cream onto Cardin's face. Neo removed her hand and wiped it clean with a nearby napkin. She wore a devious smile on her face while watching the ice cream slide off Cardin's face. Cardin was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that the girl just did that to the son of the CEO of Winchester Industries. "How...how dare you! Just wait until-"

"What? Going to complain to daddy that a girl shorter than you bullied you for insulting others? Don't pick off more than you can handle daddy's boy. Also," Neo walked up to Cardin and confidently stood up to him and pointed an accusing finger towards him. Despite the significant height difference, Neo had Cardin backing up until his back hit the edge of a table. "No one ever insults my red rose." Neo declared loud enough for Cardin, Ruby, and the bystanders to hear. Once she was sure she made her point clear, she made her way to Ruby, took one of her hands, and guided themselves off to the podcast.

Ruby was in shock of Neo's actions, but did not disapprove of them. _'She did that for me! Also, she called me her red rose! Hers!'_ Ruby was screaming with joy on the inside, a huge smile forming on her face.

Neo could hear little squeals come from behind her. "Is everything ok back there?" she questioned, still guiding them through a large crowd.

"Everything is just great Neo! Thank you for standing up for me!" Ruby cheerfully answered. That however, wasn't the full answer of how Ruby truly felt.

"Of course my red rose. You bring me joy in life. It is only fair that I protect you and keep you giving me more." Neo responded. The two finally made it to the room the podcast would be held in. Fortunately for them, there were a few seats still available. The two sat down, eagerly awaiting for the event to start.

...

After having a great time watching the podcast and gaining many laughs, the two visited a few small events to make up for main events they missed. The two now visited multiple stands, observing the merchandise. Neo spotted interesting items here and there, but Ruby found everything fascinating. Neo just adored the bright individual that was her red rose. Ruby appeared to be looking at all of a stand's items, but in actualality, she had her eyes dead set on a bundle of necklaces. When Neo had to remove her attention off of Ruby to give a family directions, Ruby took the opportunity to buy the necklaces. The cost was a bit steep, but it would be worth it to Ruby if Neo liked her present. She hid them in the pocket of her hoodie. Ruby felt a rumble in her pocket so she investigated it. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from Blake.

'Sorry, I didn't know you sent a text. The event is ending soon. We are all heading to the front entrance of the convention center in a few minutes. Meet us there.' Blake was the one who sent the text.

Ruby glanced over to Neo, who had just finished helping the family. _'Don't have much time to ask her.'_ Ruby cautioned.

"Hey Ruby, the placing is going to close soon. We should look for your friends." Neo suggested.

"Oh. I just got a text from my friends. It said to meet up with them near the front entrance." Ruby disclosed.

"Ok then. Come on, I'll walk you there." Neo offered. Ruby complied and followed after Neo. The two walked through multiple halls, finally reaching the last one. "The front entrance is in the area just outside those doors." Before the two walked through the doors, Ruby stopped the both of them by grabbing Neo's arm and staying in place. "Something wrong?"

"No! No! Of course not! There's never something wrong when you're around! It's just that...that I wanted to thank you for spending time with me. To show my appreciation, I got you a present!" Ruby announced.

Neo's face displayed a soft expression. "Oh Ruby...you didn't have to get me anything. Spending time with you is more than enough."

"That's nice of you to say Neo, but still, let me give my gift to you. Now, close your eyes." Ruby ordered. Neo obeyed and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of many things bumping into each other. Next, she felt multiple beads hanging from her neck. "You can open your eyes now." Ruby said.

Neo opened her eyes and found a multitude of necklaces hanging haphazardly around her neck. "Ruby...they're...they're beautiful!" Neo exclaimed in joy. She scooped up Ruby and enveloped her in a hug.

While the two maintained the hug, Ruby had an internal conflict with herself. _'Come on! Ask for her number! This is your last chance!'_ Ruby attempted to say something, but no sound would come out. She tried again, to no avail. Ruby started to stress out. Once more, she attempted and failed. Ruby tried so hard, wanting to have Neo in her life. Ultimately though, Ruby failed to gather the courage to ask. Neo broke the hug and looked Ruby directly in the eyes.

"You know Ruby, this may have been the best day of my life. You're a wonderful person Ruby and I would love to spend more time with you but we each have to part ways. Just know Ruby, you made me the happiest I have ever been in my life." With that, Neo placed both of her hands on the sides of Ruby's waist. She pulled Ruby close, their bodies making full contact. In the next second, Neo leaned in and connected her lips with Ruby's.

Ruby was taken by surprise, not expecting Neo to be so bold. Ruby melted into the kiss. She loved the way Neo's lips felt against hers. How their bodies were pressed flush against each other. How it felt to be considered special. Ruby wrapped her arms around Neo's neck, wanting more. Bystanders encouraged the two by cheering and making short statements.

Ruby felt her sides being played with for a bit before feeling one of Neo's hands move to her lower back. Neo's touch caused Ruby to gasp. Neo took the opportunity and stuck her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby immediately welcomed the invading organ. The two fought for dominance, Neo easily overpowering the other girl. Ruby savored the taste of their fluids mixing together.

The two broke the kiss to breathe for air. Afterwards, they continued on, both desiring more of the other's touch. They connected lips once again, not wanting to break apart once again. After a few more seconds, although she didn't want to, Neo ended the kiss.

Ruby, still caught up from the kiss, took a few seconds to open her eyes. When she did though, her fears hit her hard. Neo was gone. "Neo?" No response. "Neo?" she asked a bit louder, but still received no response. Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes. _'No...no she wouldn't. She didn't just...she couldn't,'_ Realization hit her, Neo was gone. Tears freely flowed down Ruby's cheeks. "No." Ruby silently said in a high-pitched voice. _'She's gone. I should have asked her! I should have! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You lost your chance! You lost it!' _Ruby mentally beat herself up. She fell on her knees, sobbing. People would see the girl, either feel bad or not care, and move on. After a minute, Ruby gets herself together and fights to keep more tears from falling. She stood up, walked through the doors, and went to meet up with her group.

...

The group carpooled in the van Yang borrowed from her uncle Qrow. Everyone except Ruby were happily talking about the day they experienced. Ruby was putting in a lot of effort to prevent herself from becoming a sobbing mess. She especially didn't want her sister and friends to question her about why she is sobbing. She silently sat in the back left of the van, trying her best to not think about Neo. She couldn't however. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remove the image of a girl with brown and pink hair out of her mind. Her barriers were slowly crumbling and would soon let the waters flow.

"Hey Ruby, can you hand me my phone?" Yang asked when they reached a red light. Ruby acknowledged and opened up her purse. She fished for Yang's phone until she grabbed ahold of it. She handed it to Pyrrha who would pass it on Yang. "Thank you sis."

Ruby didn't say anything, too depressed about her turn of events. She proceeded to close her purse. She stopped when she saw something out of place within her purse. It was a pink note. Ruby looked backed to when she placed Yang's phone in her purse. The note certainly wasn't there before. Ruby looked around to make sure no one had their attention on her before pulling out the pink note. When she was sure she was in the clear, she opened up the folded note, investigating its contents.

_'Dear Ruby, I wrote this note ahead of time because I knew that I wouldn't have the courage to ask you out and say goodbye. I slipped this note into your purse while I kissed you. Weird huh? How I planned this? You bring me happiness Ruby. It would be a shame if I didn't keep you in my life. If you give me the chance, I would love to go on a date with you. Give me a call when you get home. Yours truly, Neo._

Ruby could not believe what she read. She closely looked at the numbers Neo also wrote on the pink paper. _'Really? She was scared to ask me out? Me?' _A huge wave of happiness suddenly splashed itself upon Ruby. _'She feels the same way! She likes me too!'_ Not being able to contain her exhilaration, she closed her eyes, brought both hands that were in fists up to her big smile, and squealed like a toddler.

"Ruby?" Nora asked. Ruby opened eyes to glance at her friends. Besides Yang who had to keep her eyes on the road, everyone inspected Ruby with their eyes, wondering what the young girl was squealing about.

Ruby set her hands down atop her lap. "Oh nothing. I just thought there was a spider on me. Black yarn, crazy right?" Ruby finished with a fake laugh. Silence only ensued within the van as Ruby's companions just stared at Ruby.

"You're a special kind of person Ruby." Jaune was the one to break the silence. Everyone resumed back to having conversation with each other. Ruby sat calmly in her seat, but internally, she was jumping with joy.

After about an hour, both Yang and Ruby finally arrived home, having just dropping off their friends. The second Yang parked the van in front of their house, Ruby hopped out of the van and said goodnight to Yang, wanting to get to her room as fast as possible. She raced inside, running through the front door.

Inside, Ruby and Yang's father was chatting with their uncle Qrow. When he saw Ruby enter the house, he greeted his daughter. "Welcome back Ruby. How was your-"

Ruby ran past her father and towards the stairs. "Hi dad. Hi uncle Qrow. My day was fine. Nice talking to you. Goodnight." Ruby rapidly said as she ascended the stairs.

"Uh...goodnight." her father said, knowing that his daughter didn't hear him.

"That's Ruby for you." Qrow simply said.

Ruby ran into her room and shut the door behind her. She threw her purse onto her bed and sat on the bed herself. She had her phone in one hand and the note in the other. With shaky hands, she entered Neo's number into her phone. Once she saw the correct numbers on her phone, she hit the call button. Ruby set aside the note and brought her phone up to her ear. She breathed heavily as she listened to the sound of ringing. _'I can't believe this. I have her number! I can't wait to hear her voice again!'_ Ruby held her breath when the phone stopped ringing. "Hello?" Ruby asked.

"So when is our date my red rose?" Neo inquired.

A smile graced Ruby's face as she knew well what her answer would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this was originally going to be a one-shot, but due to requests and the fact that there aren't many Cookies and Cream(Ruby x Neo) fanfics out there, I thought it best to expand on this story. This is going to be a four-shot story now. From now on, I'm going to try and post a chapter every Saturday so those of you who are following can expect something from me on that day. I have other plans for this pairing when I finish this four-shot. Remember, I am open to feedback. Thank you all for reading.**

**Chapter 2**

"Aww! My sis is going on her first date!" Yang cheerfully announced, bouncing up and down on her feet. "I'm so proud of you Ruby!"

Ruby on the other hand, was shocked that Yang had taken in the information so well. She feared that Yang would be outraged for two reasons. One, Yang would be overprotective and keep her from leaving. Two, Yang would freak out that Ruby was going to date someone of the same gender. Apparently that wasn't the case though. "You...you're not mad?" Ruby asked, confused as she expected the opposite of how Yang reacted.

"Not at all Rubes! It's so great to see you spending time with new people!" Yang rested a hand Ruby's shoulder. "Sooooo...where are you taking the lucky lady?"

"That Yang, is a secret." Ruby stated.

"Oh come on! You have to tell me where you're taking someone on a first date." Yang continued.

"I will, just after the date." Ruby simply stated again.

Yang knew how persistent Ruby could be about things. Whether it was being questioned or long-term goals, Ruby wouldn't budge. Yang removed her hand from Ruby's shoulder. She would let Ruby have this one, but as soon as Ruby comes back from her date, she will get her answer. "Alright Rubes. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah. Both Neo and I will be walking for this one." Ruby informed Yang.

"Ok then. Have fun. But not too much fun, unless of course, that is your goal for tonight." Yang teased.

Ruby's cheeks redden instantly as images of such appear in her mind. "Y...Yang!" Ruby stammered.

"I'm joking Ruby, I'm joking." A smirk appeared on Yang's face. "Or am I?"

Not wanting to deal with more of her sister's teasing, she walked out the front door and closed it behind her. Ruby checked her outfit once more to see if it was decent enough for her date. As usual, she wore her traditional red hoodie. Below the hoodie, she wore a black skirt with red trimmings. Along with that, Ruby had a pair of black stockings on her and walked in black boots with red outsoles. _'Better than the rest of my wardrobe.'_ she thought. Ruby began to make her way towards the nearby park, anxiety building up with each step she took.

**...**

Ruby sat on one of the many park benches as she patiently waited for Neo to come and meet up with her. She received a text from Neo earlier telling Ruby that was she was going to run a little late since Roman got into trouble. Ruby didn't mind though, she only wanted to see girl once again. Besides, it was 1pm and the place Ruby had in mind didn't close until 7pm. While she waited, she daydreamed of herself and Neo being together once again. All thoughts brought her anticipation, excitement, fear, and happiness. She couldn't control the way Neo made her feel, which scared her a little. _'Am I thinking too much into this? Is this too serious? I mean...we've known each other since yesterday, but we already kissed! Her lips though, they felt so good. So pleasant. So soft. What I would give to feel them on mine once again?'_ Ruby's mind really wandered now, thinking about the many possibilities her relationship with Neo could go.

"Excuse me young lady, is this seat taken?" a man spoke. Ruby jumped out of her daydreaming and looked to the man standing in front of her. He appeared to be a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore a dark green scarf and spectacles.

"Wha...I'm mean, no one is seating here. You could sit here." Ruby offered and scooted over so the man could sit.

"Why thank you." the man said as he sat himself on the bench. "You look like you're waiting for someone." the man inspected.

"Actually, I am. My date is coming to pick me up here." Ruby told the man. "What about you? You waiting for someone or are you just enjoying the scenery?"

The man looked partially upwards, making a little hum as he was thinking about his answer. "I too am waiting. I'm waiting for an old friend of mine. We've gone through so many adventures together, it be a shame to not maintain our friendship."

"That sounds really nice mister." Ruby commented.

"Thank you young lady. You're quite the polite person. Oh but I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk about my past." the man said.

"No, it's completely fine. I don't mind at all." Ruby said, not wanting to offend the man.

"You truly are polite young lady. Still, I won't bother you with my past. Your date must be a really lucky guy." the man stated.

"Actually, my date is a girl." Ruby shyly said.

The man chuckled a little. "Oh my apologies. I shouldn't have been so quick to assume. Please forgive me."

"It's quite okay. You didn't know." Ruby accepted the man's apology. The man looked away a bit from Ruby before turning his eyes back on her.

"My friend is here so I must be on my way." He stood up. "You have a wonderful day young lady. Thank you for making my wait an enjoyable one. You have fun on your date." The man departed, leaving Ruby with a sincere smile on her face. She stood up and waved goodbye to the man and his friend. _'What a nice man.'_ Ruby thought.

Just then, arms wrapped themselves around Ruby's waist from behind. Ruby would have screamed, but she smelled that all too familiar scent that was of the multicolored haired girl. "Why hello there my sweet cookie." Neo greeted. Joy washed itself over Ruby as she spun herself around and hugged Neo. "Well then, it's great to see you too." Neo said as she gladly returned the hug. They broke apart the hug after a few seconds, smiles on both of their faces. Ruby checked out Neo's attire. Neo was wearing a white hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black sneakers with pink sides and white outsoles. She also had the necklaces Ruby had bought for her hanging around her neck, which warmed Ruby's heart. "Who was the old man?" Neo asked.

"He was a stranger who was also waiting for someone. He was very nice. Also, sweet cookie?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, you like cookies and cookies are sweet just like you so it's fitting." Neo answered.

Ruby blushed at the compliment. "You're sweeter." she said silently.

Neo was able to hear Ruby's returning compliment, but she wanted to have the last word. "But you're the sweetest."

_'Drats! I should have said that instead!'_ Ruby mentally scolded herself.

"So my sweet cookie, where do you plan to taking us?" Neo questioned.

"Well...um...you see...I didn't know what exactly what you would like so I was like hey, why don't I take you to one my own favorite places! It seemed like a good idea at the time but now that you're here, it doesn't seem all that great anymore. I mean, it's still my favorite place and all but I don't know if you'll like it because I haven't really gotten a chance to know you which is why we are going on a date together so that we can know each other better and..."

Neo tilted her head a little and smiled as she watched the younger girl ramble. _'Gods. How could anyone possibly be this adorable? I think this settles things. I'm keeping this girl in my life from now on.'_ Neo told herself in her thoughts.

"...so now we are here and me talking about where we are supposed to go and I just didn't want to disappoint you and-" Ruby quickly shut herself up when Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. However, Ruby couldn't speak of her own her free will when Neo kissed her on the cheek. Neo's lips lingered on Ruby's cheek for three seconds before breaking away, leaving Ruby stunned and speechless. Ruby felt like she was going to die over the excitement.

Neo placed a hand on the very same cheek she kissed. "My sweet rose, it doesn't matter too much where you take me. I just want you to be happy. If you say the place you have in mind is one of your favorite places, then let's go there." she assured.

Ruby took a few seconds to gather herself so that she may speak freely again. Within those few seconds, she melted into Neo's touch, enjoying the soft, lingering hand that was on her cheek. "Ok Neo. Let's go." Ruby grabbed the hand that was on her face and proceeded to guide the two to the place Ruby had in mind.

**...**

"Are your eyes still closed?" Ruby asked as she carefully guided the temporary blinded Neo.

"Indeed they are." Neo responded.

After half a minute, Ruby stopped themselves. "You can open your eyes now." Neo opened her eyes and was legitimately surprised by where Ruby had taken them. It was an arcade. "Yeah, not the best place for a date is it?" Ruby asked as she rubbed the back of her head, her other hand still holding Neo's.

"Actually Ruby, this is quite wonderful. It's definitely different from the generic restaurant and movie dates. I think this will do just fine Ruby. I like it."

Ruby brightened up at hearing Neo's words and also felt great relief. "Really?! You know, the best part is that not too many people go to arcades now so it means we'll have a chance to play most of the games. There's still a fair amount of people in there but I don't think they will get in the way. Plus, this place sells the best hot dogs ever! Even plain, it's just so good! You have to try one!"

Neo was glad to see Ruby gain more confidence for their date, but that didn't mean she would complain about a shy Ruby. A shy Ruby grants Neo the power to see a very adorable side of her red rose. "Well then, what are we standing out here for?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Ruby cheerfully replied. She rushed the two of them inside. Once inside, she took them to a coin machine. Ruby deposited a twenty-dollar bill in the machine and retrieved the eighty coins that were exchanged. She handed half of them to Neo. "Just let me know if you want more coins." Ruby offered. Neo nodded in response, a smile on her face as usual. Ruby ran over to one of her favorite standup arcade game.

Neo followed Ruby and read the title of the arcade game that Ruby was current dispensing a coin into. "Galaga huh?" She stood by Ruby's side, watching the girl prepare for the game. In a few seconds, the girl clad in red and black was moving around the joystick and was rapidly tapping on a button. The young girl was dominating the game, not losing a life at all. Ruby didn't want to keep Neo waiting though so she purposely let her aircraft be destroyed multiple times. Neo observed the screen as a column of three letters and a column of high numbers appeared. She read the top score. "Red?"

Ruby turned to face Neo. "That's me! But yeah, I admit there was a time I played this game for a while. Wanna give it a go?"

"I never played this game before." Neo announced.

"Wait, what?! You never played Galaga?!" Ruby was surprised. Neo nodded. "Oh we are going to fix that." Ruby put in one of her own coins and gestured Neo to take control of the game.

"So what exactly do I do?" Neo inquired.

"Just dodge anything that comes towards your white ship and press the button to shoot." Ruby instructed. She noticed that Neo had an unsure look on her face when she placed a hand on the joystick and a hand on the button. "Here, let me help." Ruby said. She went up behind Neo and placed her hands over Neo's. Neo received shivers down her spine as she felt Ruby press herself against her back. Ruby started the game and guided Neo's hands as they played. Ruby was essentially the one who was playing but both girls didn't mind. It only gave them an excuse to be in close contact with each other. Soon enough, the girls found themselves getting immersed in the game as it got harder and crazier. They finally lost when the screen just got too ridiculous. The screen then ask to enter three letters. Ruby let Neo decide what to enter. Neo thought what to put for a few seconds before entering the three letters: R, X, and N.

"So, what's next?" Neo asked, seemingly enjoying the date so far. Ruby took her hand once again and brought them to a set of skee ball machines.

"Do you know how to play this one?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I understand this one." Neo said as she took out a coin and inserted it in the machine. When the spheres were made available to her, she took one in hand and rolled it up the machine. Her sphere made it into the 10,000 point hole that was to the top left. Then the next, and then the other. Eventually, Neo scored all the spheres into each of the 10,000 point holes.

Ruby was surprised at how Neo perfectly scored at the game. "How did you...wait what?"

"What's the matter my red rose? Do you need me to guide you for this one?" Neo confidently spoke.

"Hmm...is that a challenge I hear?" Ruby played along.

"I don't know. You tell me my sweet cookie." Neo replied.

"You're on." Ruby accepted the challenge.

**...**

After Ruby and Neo had spent all their coins, they decided to have the amazing hot dogs Ruby was talking about. They both found a table in the corner of the arcade and set down their food and drinks there. They both got soft drinks, fries, and plain hotdogs since the two weren't up for anything special.

As Neo began to unwrap her hot dog from its aluminum wrapper, Ruby leaned in close, watching Neo with great interest. Neo chuckled a little. "What is it my sweet cookie?"

"I want to see the look on your face when you take your very first bite of the arcade's hot dog." Ruby made known.

"It must be really good then if you're expecting a show." Neo said. Ruby gestured Neo to go ahead and take a bite of her food. Neo looked back and forth between the hot dog and Ruby. Finally, Neo shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her hot dog. "Wow! That's really good!" Neo excitedly said, hurrying to take another bite.

"Hah! I knew it! It was so worth it! You should've seen your face!" Ruby yelled, fists pumping in the air. Neo's cheeks reddened a little due to embarrassment. "Don't worry Neo, my reaction was way worse when I first tried it. I squealed so loudly that I almost got myself kicked out of the arcade." Ruby unwrapped hers and took a bite out of it. The two continued to eat their food in silence. In a few minutes, they finished and continued to rest there for a bit, watching the other people in the arcade. "Hey Neo?"

"What's up Ruby?" Neo inquired.

"How old are you?" Ruby asked.

"Seventeen last time I checked." Neo answered.

"Were you born with your eyes different colored?"

"Yes."

"Why do you-"

"Ruby, what's up with these questions?" Neo questioned.

"Well...I want to get to know you better. Is that weird?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. It's just you asked those questions out of nowhere. So then, what do you want to know?"

**...**

"You can really do that?! Can you please show me sometime else?" Ruby begged.

"Sure thing cookie." Neo said. The two had been exchanging information about each other for the past hour. The two now understood each other better. Neo learned the full extent of how weird Ruby was, but she didn't care. The girl brought her happiness so why should a simple judgement ruin it for her. As for Ruby, she learned the type of girl Neo was. To Ruby, it was...captivating.

"I'll be back Neo, I need to take care of some business. Don't go anywhere." Ruby announced.

"Don't plan to beautiful." Neo returned. Neo could see Ruby blush as she turned away to take care of whatever she needed to take care of. _'She is so precious. She's like a delicate flower that I just want to take care of.'_ Neo thought before receiving a text from Cinder. She pulled out her phone and read the message.

**'**How's your date going?' Cinder texted.

'I'm having the time of my life Cinder. Ruby is very special. I may be crazy, but I think she is for me.' Neo texted back.

_'_Sounds great Neo. Don't be too quick to make a call though. You literally met the girl yesterday.' Cinder replied.

'You never know.' Neo looked up from her phone to see her girl on her way back. _'_Gotta go. My dear red rose is coming back.'

'K. Have fun.' Cinder concluded.

Ruby walked back to Neo with her hands behind her back. "So red, what did you have to take care of?" Neo questioned.

Ruby revealed what was behind her. In her hands was a waffle cone with three types of ice cream on top: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. "It reminded me of you so I decided to buy it for you." Ruby explained as she sat down beside Neo, offering the ice cream by holding it out towards Neo.

"Aww, my sweet cookie just became sweeter." Neo complimented. She gripped Ruby's hand, which gripped the waffle cone. Neo brought both of their hands closer to her face and took a large lick of the ice cream, her tongue tasting all three flavored. "Hmm, this is really good. Have you ever tried this ice cream?"

"No I haven't actually." Ruby answered.

"You should try it. I think you'll like it." Neo proposed. Neo spun the ice cream around, letting Ruby lick the same area that Neo had licked. Ruby had a look of satisfaction when she tasted the three flavored ice cream. "You should help me finish this." Neo offered. Ruby had no problem accepting the offer and the two shared the ice cream. In two minutes, they finished the ice cream, Neo letting Ruby eat the waffle cone part. Neo let out a sigh of content. "This is a wonderful date Ruby. I'm so glad you took us here. Although, I would have been happy wherever we went as long as you were with me."

"Thank you Neo. I'm happy that you're happy." Ruby said, intertwining their fingers. She leaned in and delivered Neo a simple kiss to the lips. Neo smiled towards Ruby's increasing boldness. "I think we should start to head out. It's going to get dark soon." Ruby suggested.

"Sure. We should definitely do something like this again." Neo helped up Ruby off the table, their fingers still entwined. "I'll walk you home Ruby." Neo volunteered. The two exited the arcade, walking out hand in hand.

The pair walked together in comfortable silence. As they made their way to Ruby's house, they stopped by the park where they met with each other. Ruby stopped the both of them in their tracks when they reached the bench sat at earlier. Suddenly, Ruby took Neo in a hug. "I...I...this may seem a bit too soon, but I can't hold it in anymore. I need to tell you that I think I have developed some really, really strong feelings for you. I...I…"

Neo backed up a little and silenced Ruby by gently placing her index finger over Ruby's lips. "You don't have to say it Ruby if you feel like you're not ready yet. I'll wait until you're ready. Besides my red rose, I think I may feel that strongly about you too." Neo giggled. "Isn't it weird how both of us feel this way? We've only known each other for two days and we feel it. It could be because either we think about these things too fast, or...maybe it's a sign."

Neo removed her finger from Ruby's lips and Ruby grabbed for Neo's hands, holding them tight in hers. "One way or the other Neo, I want to make this work. Make us work. I'm more than willing to try if you are too. Whatever problems that lie ahead of us, I'm willing to endure them with you just so that we can be together. I...I don't want you to leave me Neo. You're too valuable for me to lose without a fight." Ruby declared.

Neo's eyes watered a little, moved by Ruby's dedication to her. "Of course I'm willing to make us work, no matter what. Ruby, I've been blessed with great friends and family, but they were never able to achieve how happy you've made me. I will stand by you Ruby for as long as you want me. You're my ticket to forever lasting happiness, so I will do my best to be the same for you." The two gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, taking in pride and joy from their heartfelt moment. They began to leave the park and continued to move towards Ruby's house, walking in completely peaceful silence..

The duo made it to Ruby's house and they both walked up to the front door. Neo kissed Ruby's cheek once again, leaving Ruby with a huge grin. "I really had fun Ruby. I've said it once and I'll say it again, you make me the happiest I've ever been in life. You are so kind, so cute, so weird, but a good weird." Neo said.

"You're kind and cute too Neo. I still cannot believe that you're interested in me. Since you are however, I will try to be the best girlfriend you'll ever have." Ruby claimed.

Neo chuckled. "I think you already accomplished that goal already my sweet cookie."

"Oh, well good to know!" Ruby was very thrilled for the fact that Neo accepted her as her girlfriend. "I should probably get inside now. It's almost dark and I don't want to leave you out here. Goodbye Neo, I'll miss you."

Ruby turned around and proceeded towards her front door. Before she could ring the doorbell however, she was pulled to the side and pressed up against the wall by Neo. Neo then pressed her front against Ruby, sandwiching Ruby between her and the wall. Neo place both of her hands to the sides of Ruby so that she could not escape. She hungrily pressed her lips against Ruby's. For the younger girl, it took her a few seconds to realize what had just happened. When she did realize though, she welcomed the assault. The two kissed each other fiercely, giving into their lust. Ruby ran her hands through Neo's hair, driving Neo's desire even further. Neo moved her head downwards and licked Ruby's neck from bottom to top before sucking on her neck. Ruby responded with a moan, her mind going blank with pleasure. It wasn't long before Neo transferred her mouth from Ruby's neck to her mouth. Ruby's desires were not sated though. She licked Neo's lips, asking for permission. Neo eagerly opened her mouth for the younger girl to trespass into. They fought for dominance once again, Ruby putting up better resistance but Neo was still overpowering. With Neo playing at Ruby's sides and Ruby running her fingers through Neo's hair, the pair moaned into each other's mouths. After a minute, they separated from each other's lips, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Ruby removed it by leaning in and licking Neo's lips once again.

"That...was...amazing." Ruby softly said, still a little dazed by the session. She proceeded to ring the doorbell. In a few seconds, Yang opened the door.

"So this your date Rubes?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded. "Well then Neo, I'm Yang. Ruby's half-sister. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended out her hand.

Neo shook Yang's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Yang smiled. "Thank you for walking my sister back home. Do you need a ride?" Yang offered.

"No thank you. I can make it to my house just fine." She turned towards Ruby and walked in front of her. "Goodnight my sweet cookie. I'll miss you too." With that, she gives a quick peck to Ruby's lips before being on her way. Yang smiled as she watched the little event happen in front of her.

Both Yang and Ruby watched Neo walk out of sight. When Neo was gone, Yang looked towards her sister. "Sweet cookie?"

"It's a nickname Yang." Ruby replied.

"Well no duh. Come on, dad made chocolate chip cookies." Yang informed Ruby as she walked back deeper into her house. "By the way, you're still telling me where you took your girlfriend for a date." Yang stated from inside the house.

Ruby chuckled a little before looking out towards the street where Neo had walked on. She gave a sigh of content. "Best day ever...of all time." Ruby announced to herself before walking in and closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick note here, I want thank you all for following my story. It really warms my heart and places a big smile on my face when I see someone enjoy my story and writing. Just wanted to let you all know that it really means a lot to me. You all are awesome! Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

_Three Months Later_

"Hey Ruby! Is your girlfriend coming or what?!" Weiss yelled from the main room of the hotel room.

"Don't worry about it Weiss! Neo will be ready by the time we have to go!" Ruby replied from one of the connecting rooms.

"Don't be such a worrywart Weiss. We still have a lot of time to go to the amusement park." Yang commented.

Weiss sighed. "I know but still, ever since Ruby and that other girl got together, they've either prevent us from leaving when we want to or are late themselves. I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure they are doing more than just getting ready."

"Don't be too hard on them Weiss. Love can be a very special experience for partners. Ruby especially. The girl must be ecstatic, having her first girlfriend and all." Pyrrha said. All of Ruby's friends were informed of her relationship with Neo two months ago by Ruby herself. Ruby had feared how they would react, but just like Yang, they accepted it.

"Fine. I'll let it go. Only because it's her first time." Weiss said, starting to let up on the topic.

"Good. Neo is a very nice person. Besides, have you ever noticed how much Ruby's spirit brightened when she began dating Neo? Also, even though we met Neo two months ago, she seems happier around Ruby too. I think they both deserve each other." Blake stated.

"I can't believe they met each other at RTX and blossomed from there." Nora said.

"You know we didn't mean to leave her. The nostalgia of being around RT and AH got to our heads. She and Neo make me feel a little less guilty that we left her behind though. The two would have probably never have met each other if we hadn't done so." Ren commented.

"I suppose so." Nora replied. "Hey Blake, is your monkey and his friend still coming to meet us there?" Nora inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"Why are you calling my boyfriend a monkey? And yes, they both are still meeting us there." Blake responded.

"I call Sun a monkey because he is a freaking addict of bananas! He eats like ten bananas a day!" Nora announced.

"He does make banana smoothies every day." Blake said silently to herself.

"We're here!" Ruby yelled as she jumped out from the connecting room, arms spread open and eyes closed with a smile. Neo came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. Obviously, Ruby didn't mind at all.

"Great! Let's go!" Yang enthusiastically yelled as she stood up from the couch. Everyone got up and followed after the yellow haired girl. The group entered the hallway and made their way towards the elevators. When they reached the elevators, Jaune pressed the down button for everyone, waiting for the metal doors to open.

Ruby gasped. "I left my wallet in the bathroom." She pulled out one room card from her hoodie's pockets and began running back towards the hotel room. "I'll be back!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the hallway.

While Ruby was gone, Neo took the opportunity to express her appreciation. "Thank you guys for inviting me. Also, thank you Weiss for treating."

Weiss waved her hand downwards. "You're quite welcome Neo. Besides, this is my way of thanking you for making Ruby so happy."

Yang patted Neo on the back a few times. "You're one of us now Neo. I've never seen Ruby like this. She's usually an active person but I've never seen her so hyper. All I can do is thank you for bringing so much more joy to my sister's life. It means a lot."

Neo looked down and smiled. "You all are very kind. I promise that I'll do my best to keep Ruby happy for as long as she wants me."

In a few seconds, Ruby rejoined her group, panting from running so hurriedly. The elevator door opened just as Ruby arrived. They all stuffed themselves inside the elevator and awaited their descent down, Weiss handing each of them the amusement park passes she paid for.

**...**

Inside the van they rented, the group sat patiently in their seats, Yang steering the wheel. They were currently looking for a parking space in the amusement park's parking lot. It was a bit cramped inside for the group of nine, but no one really minded. They were all excited for today. To make room for the extra person, Ruby had to sit on Neo's lap, in which both of them didn't complain. While Ruby looked towards the window to observe the vehicles they passed by, Neo smiled as she thought about how much her relationship with fifteen-year-old girl had grown. The two stayed true to their words, staying dedicated to each other and working hard to make thing work. Over the past three months, things had been smooth sailing for them. There were a few bumps here and there but the couple surpassed them together. Neo couldn't have been any happier, her life at its highest peak and maintaining its position there.

Blake sat next to the couple, watching the two be comfortable with each other. She was very happy for Ruby. She worried that Ruby's special personality would make things harder for Ruby in terms of finding new friends. She was pleased that Neo entered Ruby's life. "So Neo, what made you interested in Ruby?" Blake asked, wanting to satisfy her curiosity.

Ruby and a few others listened for Neo's response. "Well, at first, when Roman was starting to complain about Ruby bumping into him, I was only going to stop Roman from getting angry. My intentions were completely changed the second I saw the cute girl that Roman was complaining towards. When I was greeted by an awkward girl, my heart jumped in joy because she was just the type of person who I wanted in my life forever. Now, I think about how lucky I became when I met Ruby by chance at RTX." Neo answered, her cheeks taking on a light shade of red.

"Awwwww." the girls of the van said in unison. The two guys of the van smiled for Neo's reason for being interested in Ruby. "Ah hah!" Yang blurted as soon as she saw an empty parking space. She drove the van quickly over the spot, securing it as theirs before any vehicles could show up and take it.

"Yay! Let our fun begin!" Ruby announced. The nine poured out from the sides of their vehicle and gathered at the back of it.

"You all have your passes still right?" Weiss inquired. Everyone showed theirs in response. "Good. Now then," Weiss turned to Blake, "where did Sun tell us to meet?"

"He said somewhere right before the admission area." Blake replied. The group started their way towards the place, talking with each other as they walked. They slithered their way through multiple crowds until they arrived to their destination. "This should be the spot. The admission is right over there."

As if on cue, both Sun and Neptune make their appearance known. Sun does so by stealing a kiss from Blake's lips as he spun her around. Blake smiled as soon as she felt Sun's lips upon her own. Neptune was just easily spotted with his undercut light blue hair. "Sup." Neptune greeted.

"Hi Neptune. Hi Sun." Ruby greeted back.

"Hey Ruby. So you guys all ready to have some fun?" Sun questioned.

"Yeah. So how are we going to do this? We going in as one large group or several small ones?" Jaune asked.

"I suggest that we all stick together for the first few events. Then we can split up into smaller groups afterwards and do our own things." Pyrrha advised.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nora yelled, obviously hyped.

"Then let's get going!" Sun joyously yelled, taking the lead and guiding the group through the admission area and off to their first events.

**...**

After about three hours of the eleven having fun together, they decided it was time to split up so they can go enjoy their own vices. Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Neo formed one group. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren formed another. Sun, Blake, and Neptune formed the final group. After they split up, Yang's group went to have fun with the amusement park participated rides that were slow and meant to enjoy the scenery. Others they participated in were fast roller coasters that had your blood pumping. The lines didn't take too long to get through, although it was mainly because of their special VIP passes that Weiss had given them. The four would speed by everyone waiting in the regular line, earning some jealousy from them. The small group waited just a little when they encountered a small line in the VIP line. They patiently awaited the last ride before Ruby and Neo split up from the already small group.

"You two sure you don't want to go on more rides with Weiss and I? We don't mind the company." Yang asked as she leaned her back against the wall.

"Sorry Yang, but Ruby and I had plans before we came here. We just wanted to spend some time with you guys before we go and do our own thing. I hope you don't mind." Neo stated.

"No, no! It's absolutely fine! You two can go ahead without us after this ride. I just didn't want to be left alone with our ice queen here." Yang said as she patted Weiss on the back to indicate her.

Weiss had an insulted look on her face, although it didn't look serious. "Excuse me you big dolt? If it weren't for me, no one would have paid for your passes."

"The benefit of having a rich friend I suppose." Yang responded. Weiss had an unamused face. "Oh I'm only kidding Weiss! You know that we all really appreciate it." Yang hugged Weiss. The white haired girl rolled her eyes before letting a small smile form and hugged back. Ruby and Neo watched the two with smile on their faces.

"Hey girls, pay attention. You're up." a stranger who was behind the girls in line told them.

"Whoops. Sorry." Ruby apologized followed with awkward laughter and scratching the back of her head. "Let's go!" Ruby grabbed Neo's hand and brought themselves to the roller coaster, followed by Weiss and Yang. The couple took the front two seats so Yang and Weiss took the seats right behind. They could feel the ride being loaded behind them. Once the loading was done, the safety bars shifted on top of all the passengers, securing them in place. The blonde and white haired girl watched Ruby and Neo come close together as much as possible in their limited space. Ruby rested her head atop of Neo's shoulders, followed by Neo kissing the top of Ruby's head. Yang and Weiss couldn't help but smile at the adorable actions that occurred in front of them.

"Your sister has grown so much since we first met." Weiss whispered to Yang.

Yang looked towards her companion, her face obviously showing that she was proud of her sister. "I know." Yang said, her voice cracking a little and her eyes starting to water. Weiss comforted Yang by hugging the blonde with one arm. The ride started to begin so Ruby removed her head from Neo's shoulder and sat up in anticipation. Weiss removed her arm from Yang for safety precautions. "I'm ready!" Yang confidently announced, quickly shifting from her soft side to a pumped up mood for the ride.

**...**

Two Hours Later

"Thank you for treating Jaune." Pyrrha acknowledged just as Jaune handed her the food he bought.

"You didn't have to treat us all Jaune. Nora and I could have paid for ourselves." Lie Ren added.

"Don't sweat about it guys. I didn't mind at all. Besides, I gotta impress my girlfriend anyways." Jaune said as he cupped Pyrrha's chin and took a peck to her lips. Pyrrha smiled and blushed as soon as Jaune released her chin.

"Oh relax Romeo. You finally had the courage to ask Pyrrha out a month ago. That was impressive enough. You don't have to prove anything to her with your newfound confidence." Nora commented.

"What's more impressive though is that Ruby got her first girlfriend before you did Jaune." Ren added.

"That's not fair. Ruby and Neo are perfect for each other. You can't compare my relationship to soul mates." Jaune stated his opinion.

"Speaking of Neo and Ruby, they are right over there." Pyrrha pointed towards one of the many lines around the food joints. The other three were able to spot the couple quickly due to finding the only girl with brown and pink hair. The pair had just gotten their food and already spotted an empty table to sit at.

"Aren't those two so cute together!" Nora spoke as she cupped her own cheeks and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. It's amazing how the two found each other. Should we join them?" Ren asked.

"Nah. I think we should leave them be. They look just fine without us." Pyrrha responded, observing the couple.

"It makes me wonder what would have happened had the two not met. I mean, look at them. They share everything together. They are even sharing food right now. The two are a perfect match for each other. Whenever one does something, it makes the other happy. If they aren't meant for each other for the rest of their lives, it will blow my mind." Jaune expressed.

"Yeah. Same here." Nora said. The group of four watched Ruby and Neo enjoy themselves. "Well then, today doesn't last forever! Come on! Let's get to that roller coaster!" Nora yelled as she hurried herself away from the food court.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get ahead of herself. We'll meet you two there." Ren informed Jaune and Pyrrha. He then ran out of the food court also to chase after Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. They giggled a little before combining hands and exiting the court too.

Ruby and Neo watched their four friends leave the food court. They had their attention on the four the second they faintly heard the yell of a friendly voice followed by Nora running out. "They seem to be having a good time." Neo stated. Ruby only hummed and nodded in approval, her mouth filled with chocolate chip cookies. Neo grabbed one of the few remaining cookies that they bought and took the liberty of eating it herself before the cookie monster that was right next to her did. For Ruby, she was in heaven right now. She had cookies and her beautiful girlfriend right beside her, she couldn't ask for more. "Well someone is very happy aren't they?" Neo rhetorically asked. Ruby swallowed down the cookies in her mouth and drank some water. She cupped Neo's cheeks and delicately kissed her. When she pulled back, she left Neo with a smile on her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

**...**

One Hour Later

"Woooo! In your face Neptune!" Sun celebrated as he defeated his friend in an air hockey game. Neptune, Blake, and himself were done with the amusement park rides and were hanging out at the amusement park's arcade.

"Whatever man. Just wait till we start playing my games. Then we'll see who will be celebrating." Neptune responded to his defeat.

"Does one of them include Dance Dance Revolution?" Sun asked, knowing how well his friend can dance.

Blake lightly slapped Sun on the shoulder. "Alright, you had your time to gloat." she told him.

"Ok, I'll stop. Now then, what do you two want to play now?" Sun inquired.

"I bet your girlfriend and I can beat you at skee ball." Neptune challenged.

"I think you meant my girlfriend and I will beat you Neptune." Sun challenged back. He linked his arms with Blake and the two walked towards the skee ball machines alongside Neptune. Just as they were about to reach the machines however, the three stayed back when they saw Ruby and Neo reach it before them, completely oblivious about the three.

"So you want a rematch my sweet cookie? You still never redeemed yourself like you said you would." Neo taunted her girlfriend.

"Hey, the only reason you won was because you distracted me with your cuteness. It's not my fault I couldn't keep my eyes on the machine." Ruby explained.

"Well then, now is your chance. Show me what you've got." Neo declared.

Sun, Neptune, and Blake watched the two play a game of skee ball. Their jaws dropped when they saw that both Neo and Ruby would only score in the 10,000 point holes. "I guess they can be the winners then." Neptune said, eyes never leaving the game.

"Yeah. Sure. That works too." Sun added.

"Wow. Those two really like to do things together don't they? That's what couple usually do but these two, they seem to do it more often." Blake said.

Both Neo and Ruby were at the end of the game. Neo had accidentally messed up her last ball so she was only above Ruby by 5,000 points. Ruby only had one ball left and the only way she would win was if she scored one last 10,000. She knew exactly how to score a 10,000 and she would finally defeat Neo. _'Moment of truth.'_ Ruby thought to herself. She steadied herself and aimed for her sphere's path with her eyes. She has her path. Ruby began the motion of rolling the sphere, her head flooding with confidence. Her confidence quickly drained out though when Neo kissed her on the cheek as soon as she released the ball. The ball went short, falling into the gutter and earning Ruby no points.

Neo chuckled while Ruby looked at her with reddened cheeks. "Y...you cheated." Ruby claimed shyly.

"Did I?" Neo faked her shocked look. "I'm so sorry. It's just that I miss you so I couldn't help but kiss you." Neo partially lied in a rhyme.

"Excuses." Ruby mumbled.

"Anyways, you lost so I think I've earned my prize." With that, Neo kissed Ruby.

"You're lucky it is a prize for both of us." Ruby warned.

"Whatever you say my sweet cookie. Now then, how about we play another game of Galaga?" Neo offered. The younger girl's face brightened a little and then the two walked away from the skee ball machines.

"Ok then." Neptune said, clueless what to say about the event that unfolded.

"So...still up for skee ball?" Blake asked.

"Of course, I still have to beat Sun." Neptune claimed.

"Not gonna happen." Sun argued, his competitive attitude shining bright once again.

**...**

Two Hours Later

Both Neo and Ruby were on their way to the meeting point to meet with the rest of their friends. The pair were exhausted from today's events so they were more than happy to head back to the hotel. They previously stopped by souvenir shop to buy a few things for friends and family back home. Now, the two were crossing a stone bridge with metal railings that was above the park's pond.

Neo yawned and stretched her arms upwards as she nearly crosses the bridge. "Today was nice wasn't it Ruby?" No response. "Ruby?" Neo turned and saw her girlfriend was still at the center of the bridge, one hand gripping the metal rail tightly and the other one hiding something. Neo walked back to investigate her girlfriend. "Ruby? Is there something wrong?" Neo questioned.

"No nothing is wrong." Ruby silently said.

"Then why are you-" Neo stopped herself when she was presented with a red rose by her red rose.

"My school is having a homecoming dance in two weeks so I was just wondering if you wanted to go there with me." Ruby announced.

"Oh Ruby, of course I will." Neo accepted, delicately taking the red rose and twirling it in her hands.

"That's great! It's just that I was unsure of asking you."

"Why would you be unsure? We've been going out for three months. Why wouldn't I accept it?" Neo's words brought Ruby more comfort about the situation.

Ruby looked out towards the pond. "I know that very well Neo. It's just that at my school, a lot of people there see me as a weirdo or a freak. I don't want my reputation to ruin how people look at you. You're so beautiful, kind, and sweet while everyone in the school is right about me. Why-"

"Ruby. Stop it." Neo demanded, her voice taking a serious tone. "Why do you think so negatively of yourself? Why do you think I care about how people will look at me if I'm with you? No Ruby. I only care about you. I told you Ruby that I'm willing to try whatever it takes to make us work. I'm not going to let society stop us from achieving that. Let others think what they want, but just know that I'm a really lucky person to be in a relationship with someone very unique." Neo ranted.

Ruby took Neo's hands in hers and rested her forehead against Neo's forehead. "Thank you Neo. It means a lot. I...I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it Ruby. Just be with me and everything will be fine." Neo assured.

"I don't ever plan on leaving you ice cream." Ruby told her.

"Ice cream?" Neo asked, her face taking on the appearance of an amused one.

"Yeah! You're new nickname! You know, because of that one ice cream that reminds me of you." Ruby informed her. Neo smiled and the two proceeded to meet up with everyone else. When they reached their destination, all of their friends were already there, some clearly ready to fall asleep.

"What took you two so long?" Weiss asked. The couple looked at each other, seeing if their partner had a response. Weiss yawned. "Never mind. Let's just go already."

The group made their way to the van and carpooled in it once again. The ride back to the hotel was silent, more than half of the group sleeping in their seats. When they did reach the hotel, those with the energy to stay awake had to take the hard work of carrying everyone's things and assisting their sleepy group members walk. It was a challenge for all of them to get back to their hotel room. When they did, Ruby opened the door with her card and held it open for everyone. Those who were carrying everyone's items lazily set the items on the floor and immediately headed for the closest beds along with their sleepy members. Neo found a vase within the hotel kitchen and filled it with water. She then placed her rose inside of it. By the time she did, she and Ruby were the only ones left in the hotel living room. The two decided to pick up all the items that were lazily placed on the floor and organized them. Ruby went to check all the bedrooms and found that all of the beds were occupied.

"Umm...Neo? There are no beds left. Where are we going to sleep?" Ruby whispered, not wanting to wake anyone. Neo doesn't say anything. Instead, she opens the closet next to the entrance door and pulls out a white pillow and blanket from it. She walks over to the fairly large living room couch and transfers all the small pillows that were on the couch to a nearby chair. She places the white pillow at one end of the couch. Neo takes off her shoes and socks and gets on the couch. She turns and lays on her side, facing Ruby. She pats the empty space on the couch. "Wait, we are going to sleep t...together?" Ruby asked. Neo nodded, her response causing Ruby to be happy and nervous at the same time. Ruby wanted to do it, but she never had slept with anyone before. Neo gets up from the couch and walks over to Ruby. She grabs Ruby's hands and guides her to the couch. She gestures Ruby to remove her footwear so Ruby obliges and removes her boots and socks. Neo takes her former position on the couch and then pulls Ruby onto the couch too. When the two were both laying on their side and their fronts pressed up against each other, Neo covers them both with the white blanket. Ruby was breathing heavily, the excitement starting to be very overwhelming.

"You don't have to be afraid Ruby. I promise I'll take good care of you." Neo assured. Ruby relaxed a little, letting out a sigh of content. Neo wraps her arms around Ruby and presses their bodies against each other even more. Ruby snuggled into Neo, gaining much comfort from the person she was laying down with. Neo pressed their lips together. They remained like that for half of a minute, both of them completely at peace.

The two broke the kiss. "You make me so happy Neo." Ruby stated.

"I can say the same about you too my sweet cookie." Neo said back. The two shared one more kiss before Ruby fell asleep. Neo watched her beautiful girlfriend peacefully sleep and breathe. "I love you Ruby." Neo whispered to her sleeping girlfriend. Although Ruby wasn't awake, Neo saw the younger girl smile. Neo smiled back before she finally succumbed to her weariness. The two slept together in each other's arms and warmth, the two only dreaming about their significant other.

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go! Isn't fluff so nice? Just a heads up, when this fanfic is over, I have two more fanfics that I plan to put out. One will be a one-shot that isn't this pairing and the other will be a full-time fanfic that will be this pairing. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is it, the last chapter of this fanfic! Once again, thank you all for your****support! It really helps as it gives me incentive to continue writing stories. If you all are interested to see more of this pairing, I'm making another fic called, '**_**Remnant: Beacon Academy**_**'. I won't give full details yet but it'll take place in the canon RWBY world and be a full-time story. It'll have Ruby x Neo, although Ruby will have a more difficult experience gaining Neo's love and affection. I will most likely release it next Saturday as well as update the story every Saturday so check it out by then if you're interested. By the way, shout-out to sgtranglin for being an awesome reviewer! As always, thanks for reading! On with the concluding chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

_Two Weeks Later_

Neo stood in her bathroom, making sure her outfit was in check. She double-checked everything on her person, examining her clothes, her hair, her hygiene, etc. She wanted tonight to be perfect. Not only for her, but the girl she loved. She wore a white, full skirt dress with pink trimmings. She also wore white and pink knee high flat boots with pink stockings. Neo carefully observed every bit of detail, fixing anything that looked out of place. She took deep breaths as she looked in the mirror. _'For Ruby.'_ Neo thought. The image of her girlfriend appearing in her mind brought a smile to the multicolored girl.

Banging on the bathroom door disrupted Neo from her thoughts. "Neo, how long are you going to take?! I really need to use your bathroom!" Mercury yelled from the other side of the door.

Neo rolled her eyes. "Can't you use the other bathroom?" she asked.

"No can do, Roman currently has it occupied! Now please, I really need to use it!" Mercury answered.

"Fine." Neo gathered her things and opened the door. Mercury blasted past her and immediately to the toilet. Neo closed the door behind her and moved over to her living room. She found both Cinder and Emerald sitting on her couch watching her TV. "What are you guys doing at my house anyways? I told you all that I was going out to my girlfriend's homecoming dance." Neo inquired.

"We all needed to get away from our parents. Your parents are tolerable so we came here. Besides, we wanted to see what you would wear for our new friend who's always clad in red and black." Cinder answered.

"I guess. So then, how do look?" Neo slowly spun herself around to show two of her friends her whole attire. "Do you think Ruby will like it?"

"Absolutely!" Emerald yelled. "I'm sure the girl would like whatever you wear. She's head over heels for you. Remember last time we hung out with the girl? She gave you so much attention it was like Cinder, Roman, Mercury, and I didn't even exist to her." Emerald pointed out.

"It's funny you know that you wanted me to leave Ruby alone when we first met her at RTX. Now, you and everyone else are friends with her. Imagine how things would be for me if I had listened to you." Neo stated.

"She's got a point Emerald. Right now, I can't even imagine Neo without Ruby. It's gotten to the point where it feels awkward if I don't see one without the other. At first, it was awkward when Ruby first spent time with us. Now though, we've gotten used to her and her weird personality." Cinder said.

"We talking about Neo's girlfriend?" Roman asked as he entered the room.

"Yep." both Cinder and Emerald answered.

"I still don't see what you see in the girl Neo, but if she makes you happy, then I'm willing to accept her." Roman said. He took a seat on a lone chair that was close to the couch Cinder and Emerald were on.

"Thank you Roman. I really appreciate it." Neo thanked.

"Woo! Man that was close!" Mercury now entered the living room. He jumped on to the couch from behind, finding his spot between the two other girls. "You heading out soon Neo? I thought you would've left by now."

"I was about just about to. Before I do though, what do you and Roman think my outfit?" Neo asked, turning herself around once again to show the two guys.

"Looks really nice Neo. It even makes me feel a little jealous of Ruby. You don't have to worry how Ruby thinks of you though. You know that you already won over her heart." says Mercury.

Roman relaxes into his seat, slumping a little. "You spent the past hour in your bathroom getting ready. You know that right? Anyways, you look great Neo. If people don't turn their heads to catch a glimpse of you, then that would shock me." Roman advised.

A smile crept on to Neo's face. "Thanks guys." Neo grabbed her sling purse and put of over her shoulder. "I'm going to get going now. I'll see you guys later."

"Or tomorrow if you decide to have fun with your girlfriend." Cinder teased. Neo playfully slapped Cinder's arm as she made her way towards the front door. Cinder chuckled. "See you later." she said.

"Bye." the rest of Neo's friends said to Neo.

"Bye." Neo said back. She walked out her front door and closed the door behind her. She walked towards her car, checking her outfit once again before getting in. _'You right Cinder. I am going to have fun with my girlfriend, just not in the way you think.'_ Neo started up her car and drove.

**...**

"Stupid lady stilts. Weiss, how do manage to walk in these all day?" Ruby complained, wanting to remove her closed black and red high heel shoes.

"Oh shush you dunce. It's not that hard to walk in them. Just wear them over time and it'll seem like you've known how to walk in them since birth." Weiss answered.

Ruby rested a hand on her waist, displeased with Weiss's answer. "Gee, thanks." She turned her head to the rest of her friends. "Are you guys sure I look ok?" Ruby asked, referring to her outfit. Ruby wore a black and red full skirt dress along with the black and red heels she was complaining about.

"Like all of us said Ruby, you look stunning! Neo is going to love your appearance and you!" Yang took her sister in a hug. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. When she does, she'll keep you to herself all night!" She puts Ruby down. "Now, you ready to go inside? I'll stay by your side if you want."

"No, no! You don't have to Yang. I can handle people's bullying. I won't let them ruin my date with Neo. You go ahead and have fun. You are one of the people hosting it after all." Ruby said, standing up proudly.

"Are you sure Rubes? I don't want you getting hurt." Yang asked, concerned for her sister. Ruby nodded. "Ok then. Just be safe ok. I'll see you inside."

Ruby watched as her friends entered the building. She was still hesitant on entering, but she wouldn't let bullies ruin her day. Especially since Neo was coming. Ruby took a deep breath and sucked it up before walking inside the building the dance was taking place in. The second she walks in, she is insulted by her peers. Ruby is called degrading names and is even shoved around by a few. It was exactly what Ruby feared. For her, this was torture. She would not give up so easily though. She's been through worse. She endures more bullying before making her way to an empty table. She sits at it alone and watches the crowd. She catches glimpses of her friends here and there, all having a great time with either a partner or other friends.

Nearly half an hour passes by and Neo still hasn't shown up yet, deeply starting to worry Ruby. Not only that, but Ruby was starting to feel an all too familiar feeling, loneliness. The pain it caused was returning. It didn't help that by passers would throw insults at her. The pain, the emptiness, the persistence, the losing of control over emotions, the numbness, it was taking over again. Just like how it was for Ruby before she met Neo at RTX. This time however, it was becoming too overwhelming for Ruby.

_'Why?' _she asked herself. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ Tears started to flow from her eyes. _'She will come. She will. She wouldn't do this to me without a reason.'_ People now started to taunt the girl for crying. Ruby didn't care though. All she cares about was a certain girl with a pair of different colored eyes. _'Neo. Neo where are you?'_ Ruby asked in her mind, desperate to find an answer.

**...**

_'You got to be freaking kidding me! What the hell?! Why now?! Why now of all times?!'_ Neo angrily complained in her mind. She impatiently sat in the seat of her car as she waited for the traffic she was stuck in to clear up. Neo could see ahead of the traffic and saw that a huge accident was the cause of the slow traffic she was in. _'I forgot my phone at home and now this! How can people be so idiotic!'_ She held her head in her hands, breathing through her nose, trying to relieve herself of some stress. She couldn't though as she thought about how she is disappointing one certain girl right now. _'Ruby, Ruby I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I didn't want to do this to you. Please forgive me.'_

A car behind her that had been honking at her the second she got stuck in traffic had honked again at her. "Hey! Move it you dumb bi-"

Neo unbuckled her seatbelt and stuck her head out of her car door. "I can't you idiot! There is a reason we've been stuck here for the past hour! You've been honking at me non-stop so shut up!" Neo snapped back, cutting off the man.

"What?!" The man stepped out of his car and started walking towards Neo's car.

_'Oh crap.'_ Neo never expected the man to get out of his car. Neo rolled up her window and prepared herself for what was about to happen next. _'How could anyone be so pissed off about this?'_

The man stood at her car door. "You whore! Step outside! I'll show you who is superior! I'll beat you up! After that, you'll be in the back of my car, begging me to do you harder!" Neo could hear the man through her closed door.

That was the last straw for Neo. She could no longer tolerate the pig's inexcusable behavior. Neo opened her door quickly, slamming it into the man. The man fell to the ground, holding his chest in pain. Neo stepped out of her car and stood over the man, leaning down a little to confront the man better. "You are a disgusting excuse for a man. I am not your toy or whore. I'm a human being. You think you can get away with the way you're acting? You think people like to be insulted? Your mind must be completely screwed up if you think all of that is ok for you to do. Get back in your car and shut the hell up." Neo sternly stated. Neo headed back towards her car. The man got up, but did not go towards his car. Instead, he was walking in Neo's direction, fist raised. Neo saw the man's reflection on her window and just barely ducks underneath the man's punch. She backed up as the man attempted more swings at her. Eventually, people in nearby cars came out and held the man down.

As more people piled on the man, one of the helpers ran up to Neo. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Neo responded.

"What are you dressed up for?" the helper asked.

"I'm going to my girlfriend's homecoming, but I'm running late." Neo informed the helper. The two noticed that the traffic started moving again.

"Why don't you get going? We'll take care of the man." the helper suggested.

"Really?" Neo asked. The helper nodded. "Thank you so much!" Neo jumped back into her car. She waved bye to the helper and was already on her way off. _'I'm so sorry Ruby. I'm coming now.'_

**...**

Ruby still sat at her table, still alone and eyes down. Luckly for her, most of her peers got tired of insulting her and wanted to enjoy themselves. Ruby sighed sadly, loneliness eating her up with every passing second that Neo isn't there. _'I miss her so much.'_

"Ruby? Where's Neo?" Blake asks, walking to Ruby's table along with some of their friends.

"She still isn't here." Ruby silently responds.

"What? Why?" Weiss asked. Ruby put little effort into shrugging her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ruby." Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, who coldly shoved it off. Ruby's action saddened Weiss. She never saw this side of Ruby before. The lack of Neo was really affecting the Ruby. The young girl was really attached to the other girl.

"Poor Ruby." Nora whispered to Ren.

Blake looked like she was thinking. "Hey, you guys don't think that Neo dit-"

"Of course not!" Weiss interrupted. "I don't know what's going on, but I know she wouldn't show up without a purpose. Neo really likes Ruby. All of us know that. Something must have happened." Although she defended Neo, she was a bit upset towards Neo for making Ruby go through this right now.

"She'll...she'll be here." Ruby weakly stated.

"Have you tried calling her?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, but it immediately goes to voicemail." Ruby says. Her friends attempt to cheer her up afterwards, inviting her to hang out with them. Ruby appreciated it, but there was only one thing she wanted tonight. To be with Neo. "Sorry guys, but I want to be left alone. Can you all please leave me alone?"

Yang felt bad that her sister was feeling depressed. "Why don't we-"

"I said no!" Ruby yelled, surprising her friends. Ruby was a person to never yell in anger. "I want to be left alone so let me be!" Ruby crossed her arms and slumped in her chair.

"But Ru-" Yang was cut off when Pyrrha silenced her with a hand.

"I think we should listen to Ruby. Neo is her first girlfriend after all. This must be devastating for Ruby. She needs time that is all." Pyrrha suggested. She removed her hand from Yang's mouth.

Yang looked to Ruby with sad eyes as she watched the girl crying. "Neo better get here soon. I won't let Ruby be like this for very long."

"Only time will tell." Pyrrha said before she walked away. One by one, each of Ruby's friends hesitantly left the younger girl, their night becoming less bright knowing their friend wasn't enjoying it.

Ruby felt bad for yelling at her friends. _'Damn it Ruby. They were only trying to help you.'_ she berated herself. Someone walked up to her. "I said I wanted to be alone!" she yelled, expecting the person to be one of her friends.

"Ah there you are Red! So you've been sitting here all alone the whole time? I should have expected." Sky Lark, Ruby's biggest bully, insulted.

_'Oh no.'_ Ruby thought, beginning to think that she should panic.

"Scream, and I'll make sure you can't ever make a noise again." Sky threatened. The threat threw away any ideas Ruby had for calling help. "So red, no date? Why are you even here? You should have just stayed home and cried about how no one wants to be with you."

"Leave me alone Sky." Ruby said.

"Why should I?" Sky asked, not looking for answer though. He smacks the back of Ruby's head. "What are going to do? You're a coward, a weakling, a freak. You couldn't fight back even if you wanted to." Sky slaps her in the face now. "A shame. What a waste of life you are you freak. Tell you what, after tonight, why don't you kill yourself if you want me to stop? You'll end your suffering and everyone else's. I'll leave you alone right now if you tell me you'll do so."

Ruby started crying again. "How could you be so mean? I don't want to kill myself. I...I...I am not a waste of life. I am a unique person. I don't care if I'm weird or not. It's what makes me myself. I can't help it. I won't help it. I won't kill myself. I won't listen to you. I am unique to this world so I won't kill myself because you and a few others want me to. I won't!" Ruby stood up from her seat, defiant eyes looking at nothing but Sky's eyes.

Sky's response was to smack her in the face, angered by the girl's defiant actions. "Wrong answer." Sky said through gritted teeth.

**...**

Neo pulled up to the school in her car, an hour and forty-five minutes late. _'I'm here Ruby. I'm here.'_ Neo was relieved that she finally had made it. She got out of her car and headed towards the building the dance was held in. She could tell it was that one specific building because many people were entering and leaving it. While she walked, many eyes landed on her. The guys threw flirts, compliments, and disgusting comments towards her. The girls threw compliments and rude comments towards her. Neo ignored them all though, only caring about the opinion of one certain girl. She walked inside the building and encountered Weiss. "Weiss! Where's Ruby?"

Weiss's face is filled with surprise. "Neo! You're finally here! What happened?!"

"I got stuck in stupid traffic and there was a man you tried to assault me. That doesn't matter though. It happened and it's done. Where's Ruby?" Neo asked.

"She should be at a table over there by herself. You should hurry though. I've never seen Ruby so cold and sad." Weiss suggested, pointing towards where the tables were.

Neo did not say anything to the white haired girl. She went immediately for the tables, eager to see her girlfriend once again. When she got to the tables, she saw Ruby being pushed down to the floor on her back by a man. "RUBY!" Neo yelled out, causing everyone around to look at her. She immediately ran over to and kneeled down next to her downed girlfriend. She lifted up Ruby's head in her arms, examining her face for any damage. Luckily for Neo, she arrived in time before anything got too serious.

Ruby looked up to see who was cradling her head. Ruby's eyes widened when they landed on Neo. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "N...Neo?" Ruby asked, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Oh Ruby. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to be late. I got held up in traffic, I left my phone at home, and there was this man who tried to attack me. Are you ok?" Neo held Ruby tight.

"I should be asking you that." Ruby joked despite the pain. "It's ok Neo, I knew you wouldn't leave me alone without a good reason. I completely believe you." Ruby assured Neo.

Neo smiled, tears still lingering. "Thank you Ruby. I would never try to hurt you. Never. I would-"

"Who the hell are you?" Sky asked Neo.

Neo turned to face him and realized it was the man who hurt Ruby. "You..." Neo's expression quickly shifted from saddened to full of anger and hate. "You hurt my girlfriend!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Ruby is your girlfriend? Do have brain damage or something? Why the hell are you with her? Also, the two of you are gays? Gross!" Sky insulted the two.

Neo gently picked Ruby up. With Ruby being carried by the shoulder, Neo confronted Sky. "What's wrong with being gay?" she snarled.

"They are disgusting animals! People aren't meant to be with the same sex! Why do you think men can't produce with other men and girls can't produce with other girls? Because they weren't meant to!" Sky yelled out, getting on the nerves of Neo, Ruby, and some people who were watching.

"That's a stupid reason! Gays are human beings too! There's nothing wrong with being gay! If liking a person of the same gender makes a person happy, then why does it matter? A person's happiness should come first! If you think gays are disgusting, then you're the one with the problem. You can't tell people what they should or shouldn't like! People like you are the reason why gays are scared to express themselves. People like you are the disgusting animals, not gays!" Neo ranted.

"Damn. You're such a waste of beauty. Why don't you drop the freak and come with me? I'll show you how wrong you are. I'll show you how it's like to be with a man. You'll just be begging me for more." Sky said, a devilish grin on his face.

_'Great, another pig!'_ Neo complained in her head. She would have punched Sky in the face, but Ruby beat her to it.

Ruby's punch had knocked Sky onto the floor. She didn't take to kindly to a bully that was insulting her girlfriend with such disgusting comments. Sky was about to get back up, but Ruby stomped on his chest with one foot. Now, Ruby had him pinned to the ground. It didn't help in Sky's case that Ruby was wearing high heels. "Get off me you-"

"Shut up!" Ruby cut Sky off. "You're a bully! You're a monster! You think just because you're the strongest doesn't mean you'll get anything you want! The only reason why no one has stopped you is because they fear you! Well I don't any longer. You deserve punishment for telling me to suicide! I will not! I have a few good things in life and many bad, but the good outweighs the bad by a long stretch. I will not have it taken away from me by stupid, disgusting pigs such as you! Now, leave me and anyone else you pick on alone!" Ruby's anger-fueled yelling had caused everyone in the building to be silenced. No one ever expected her to stand against Sky Lark. Ruby applied pressure on the heel, causing increasing pain in Sky's chest. "Do you understand me?" Ruby asked, face clearly showing that she only wants to hear one specific answer. Neo and the rest of their friends stood behind Ruby, ready to support her if anything went wrong.

Sky gulped, seeing the amount of people taking Ruby's side. If he were to continue his behavior, there was no doubt that nothing good would come out of it. "Ok. I'll stop. Just...just get away from me." Sky responded, spirit broken down. Ruby removed her foot from Sky's chest. He got up, holding his chest in pain.

Teachers and counselors finally entered the building, dealing with the situation. After intense questioning and answering, it was concluded that Sky Lark was the one to fault on the account of many students in the school. He would be suspended from the school and gain a fine for extreme bullying. For Ruby, it was a debate whether she should be lightly punished for hurting another student. Surprisingly, many students took Ruby's side. In the end, Professor Oobleck stepped in and settled it. Ruby would have to serve a week of detention, starting next week. Once everything was settled, the school dance resumed. Ruby's peers decided to stop messing with her for two reasons: For standing up to the school's major bully and for securing herself and extremely gorgeous girlfriend. 'How did Ruby get a girlfriend?' they all wondered.

Neo hugged Ruby tight. "I'm so proud of you my sweet cookie. I wish I got here earlier. I'm so sorry."

Ruby hugged back. "It's ok my ice cream. You're here now and that's all I need."

"Isn't that sweet?" Nora asked the group of friends.

"What? Their relationship or their nicknames?" Yang joked.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Jaune asked the couple.

Neo looked to Ruby, seeing if the younger girl had a response. "I'm actually done with this place. I would like to spend private time with Neo some place else." Ruby expressed.

"I know the perfect place." Neo replied.

Yang went to hug her sister. "Have fun Rubes. I'll see you whenever you return home."

They broke their hug and both Neo and Ruby proceeded to exit the area, waving goodbye to their friends. The pair walked over to Neo's car and got in. They buckled their seatbelts and Neo started up the car. "It's a bit of a drive so you can rest if you want."

"Nah. I want to enjoy every second with you." Ruby responded, causing Neo to smile. Neo proceeded to drive off, her girlfriend's eyes lovingly watch her.

**...**

Neo drives them to a secluded grassy hillside that had a great view of the city. Neo turned off the engine of her car and the two got out of the car. They both moved to the front of the car to enjoy the view, the moon shining directly above them. The two leaned on the hood of the car, holding hands together.

"Things didn't go as planned did they?" Ruby joked.

Neo tilted her head to the side, resting it on Ruby's shoulder. "No they didn't. At least we have this moment now, together. You mean so much to me Ruby."

Ruby got off the hood of the car and secured Neo's hands in hers. She walked herself and Neo a few meters from the car. With hands held together, Ruby presents a quick kiss to Neo. "You mean a lot to me too Neo. I'm ready Neo." Ruby announced, confusing Neo about what she was ready about. "Neo, I...I...I...I love you. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you forever. I'm sure of it now. I treasure every moment we spend together. I want to treasure the rest of our lives together." Ruby confessed, tears in her eyes.

Tears also formed in Neo's eyes. Her heart fluttered, not expecting Ruby's confession of love. She pulled Ruby close to her, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. "I love you too Ruby. I want us to be together forever too. I promise that I will always be yours. No one else's. You're my girlfriend, my paragon, my happiness. I will never leave you." Neo returned.

The two girls shared another kiss. "I promise I'll always be yours too Neo." Ruby stated. "I'm glad we both found each other. I don't think there is anyone else in the universe who is perfect for me. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for being mine. Just like you, I will never give up on us."

Neo grabbed Ruby's arm and brought them back to her car. She opened the backseat door. "Want to get in? Don't worry, we are not going to do anything too serious." Neo assured. Ruby eagerly complied and entered the car. "Just lay on your back and relax." Neo advised. Ruby did so, removing her shoes too so it wouldn't become a bother. Afterwards, Neo entered the car herself, closing the car door and also removing her footwear. She laid herself on top of Ruby, their fronts pressing against each other. "Think anyone will miss us for tonight?" Neo seductively whispered in Ruby's ear. She was going to stay true to her word though and not do anything too mature to the younger girl.

Ruby had not expected how tonight was going to turn out. Not only was she very comfortable being sandwiched between the car seats and Neo, she realized that the both of them made a promise to each other to always be together. It was as if they were getting married. Ruby had no objections whatsoever. Neo's position on top of Ruby made the younger girl breathless. It was something so new to her, and so enjoyable too. "I'm...I'm sure no one will be bothered if we go missing for a night." Ruby nervously answered with a bit of nervous laughter mixed in too.

"Good." was all that Neo commented.

Immediately afterwards, she stuck her tongue in Ruby's mouth. Ruby welcomed Neo's tongue immediately. The two fiercely fought for dominance, Ruby putting up a better fight than last time. Ultimately, Neo wins and Ruby succumbs to Neo's touch, again. Neo forced herself off of Ruby's mouth, just so they could breathe. The two couldn't have enough of each other though and pressed their lips together once again despite barely breathing for more air. They couldn't stop themselves, they need air badly but also needed the other's lips on their badly too.

Neo forced herself off once again, heavily fighting the urge to takeover the other girl's lips again. The two gasped for air heavily. While the two regained their breath, Ruby tugged on Neo's hair, inciting the multicolored girl to tilt her head back and moan. With Neo's neck vulnerable, Ruby slightly sits up and assaults Neo's neck, kissing it, licking it, and sucking on it. Neo wraps her arms around Ruby's head, keeping the younger girl's head in place. Pleasure was forming in Neo, the work Ruby was doing on her neck was being done so perfectly. Neo couldn't help but moan some more, increasing Ruby's drive even higher.

Neo wanted her girlfriend to feel the pleasure she was feeling so she reluctantly moved her neck away from Ruby's mouth. She switched their roles, Neo now going to work on Ruby's neck. The second Ruby felt Neo's lips on her neck, she found herself moaning already since she was more susceptible to Neo's touch. She wrapped her arms around Neo's head just like what Neo did to her. Ruby wanted Neo very close however, so she wrapped her legs around Neo's waist and pulled her girlfriend even closer to her. "Neo..." Ruby breathlessly said. "You feel so good!" Her words awoken a lustful beast inside of Neo.

_'Ok. Just don't go too far.'_ Neo warned herself, hoping her next actions won't consume them in lust. She humped Ruby, causing both girls to moan due to their positions. Neo continued her action. The two girls minds were starting to go blank, lust starting to consume. _'Be careful Neo. You said you're not going to do anything too serious.'_ In the next second, Neo thrusted her hips against Ruby's, causing both of them to moan loudly. She slowly thrusted a few more times, losing control of her actions. A few more thrusts occurred until Neo was finally able to stop herself. With her arms keeping her up, she hovered above Ruby. "Oh my. We should probably stop now before we both start mindlessly screwing each other." Neo warned.

Ruby had a grin on her face. "I suppose. I wouldn't mind if we did though."

Neo giggled. "I wouldn't mind either my sweet cookie, but tonight, I want us to peacefully be together. Sorry if I'm disappointing you."

"You never disappoint me Neo. Plus, I understand. Let's just enjoy the night together." Ruby advised.

Neo shifted from her position on top of Ruby to laying on her side next to Ruby. Ruby also turns on her side to face Neo. Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and pulled them close together. Ruby wrapped her arms around Neo's neck and the two shared a passionate kiss. The pair peacefully enjoyed the comfort of being in each other's arms, not ever wanting to separate.

"I love you Ruby." Neo said.

Ruby smiled. "I love you too Neo."


End file.
